


A reader insert

by MonikaVeraForest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Gaara x reader - Freeform, One-Shot, Reader Insert, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaVeraForest/pseuds/MonikaVeraForest
Summary: Ironically as I ship my OC with Gaara, I decide to be a total hypocrite and comment on bad reader inserts in form of a short, comedic fanfiction.





	

Gaara stared at the concoction before him, his siblings and fiancée sharing an equally perplexed expression that just confirmed that he was not, in fact, seeing things. 

"I don't know why," Will said, eyebrows knit together as she squinted at the four figures standing atop the sand dune, "but I have a distinct urge to describe them in the most unfitting and ridiculous manner." 

Gaara nodded. "He does seem to have pale orbs that reflect loneliness and pain, doesn't he? And fiery red hair that sways lightly in the wind and frames his pale, yet totally hot, face. I also have a distinct feeling that he smells like sand, whatever that means." 

"Who knew Gaara was into men," Kankuro said with a snicker. "You know, that girl there, by his side, is the one weirding me out." 

"I know what you mean," Temari responded, hand fiddling with her fan, fingers a bit jittery. "Whenever I try to find words to describe her, I just ... can't. For some reason, all that springs to mind is that she has (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes... It's creepy, but something's also telling me that she's extremely good looking, to the point of being literally aphrodite." 

"Yes, and I feel like I should want to hit on her and steal her panties," Kankuro added with a sour look. "Where does that even come from?!" 

"As the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, I demand to know who you are, strangers, and why you brandish the Hidden Sand headbands!" Gaara spoke up. 

The man with the hue of blue in his orbs looked up, and spoke. Gaara caught himself thinking that his tone was riddled with pain, hurt, sorrow and unbridled regret for something he could no longer change. 

"Watashi wa, Garra of the dessert... I came here with Tamari, Konkuro and (Y/N), because, inexplicably, I love her more than I love anything else and always blush around her, even though I have only known her for a few days, and she wanted to ask you a question." 

(Y/N) stepped forward, and spoke. 

"Daijobu desuka?"


End file.
